The 100 Egg Challenge/Gallery/1
Introduction S4E17 Stage setup for the 100 Egg Challenge.png S4E17 Bump Bumperman stepping forward.png S4E17 Bump holds an Easter egg.png S4E17 Crowd cheering in response.png S4E17 Bump "eggs have been hidden".png S4E17 Eggs here.png S4E17 Eggs there.png S4E17 Eggs everywhere.png S4E17 Bump "the first Monster Machine to find".png S4E17 100 sign.png S4E17 Bump "That's right, folks".png S4E17 Bump "It's the 100 Egg Challenge!".png S4E17 Bump about to introduce the egg hunters.png S4E17 Bump introducing Crusher.png S4E17 Crusher on his pedestal.png S4E17 Crusher showing off.png S4E17 Crusher slides down the slide.png S4E17 Crusher slips off the slide.png S4E17 Crusher bounces off the ground.png S4E17 Crusher collapses on the ground, basket in trunk.png S4E17 Bump introducing Blaze.png S4E17 Blaze on his pedestal.png S4E17 Blaze waving to the crowd.png S4E17 Blaze slides down the slide.png S4E17 Blaze hops off the slide.png S4E17 Blaze lands next to his basket.png S4E17 Blaze thanking the crowd.png Preparing for the egg hunt S4E17 AJ "Do you really think".png S4E17 Blaze "There's nothing we can't do".png S4E17 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S4E17 Crusher bets he will win.png S4E17 Crusher doesn't know what the prize is.png S4E17 Bump announcing the prize.png S4E17 Chocolate trophy comes out of the floor.png S4E17 Chocolate trophy side view.png S4E17 Chocolate trophy front view.png S4E17 Blaze, AJ and Crusher admire the chocolate trophy.png S4E17 AJ gets on Blaze.png S4E17 Crusher determined to win the chocolate trophy.png Egg Hunt begins/Blaze On! S4E17 Bump calls Blaze and Crusher to the start.png S4E17 Blaze and Crusher line up.png S4E17 Blaze and Crusher stand ready.png S4E17 Blaze ready to race.png S4E17 Crusher ready to race.png S4E17 Bump "GO!".png|Go! S4E17 Blaze and Crusher starting the race.png S4E17 Blaze and Crusher zoom into the distance.png S4E17 Egg hunt begins at a restaurant.png S4E17 Blaze finds the first four eggs.png S4E17 Blaze finds four more eggs.png S4E17 Crusher finds four eggs in a mailbox.png S4E17 Crusher gets his first eggs.png S4E17 Crusher slips in a mud puddle.png S4E17 Crusher slams into a lamppost.png S4E17 Blaze riding the spinning tire ride.png S4E17 Blaze jumps off the spinning tire ride.png S4E17 Blaze gathering eggs in the bouncy house.png S4E17 Blaze lands next to the inflatable slide.png S4E17 Crusher finds a barrel.png S4E17 Crusher gets four more eggs.png S4E17 Crusher also gets a skunk.png S4E17 Crusher freaks out over the skunk.png S4E17 Blaze zooming down the street.png S4E17 Blaze reaches Axle City Garage.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ search the garage for eggs.png S4E17 AJ with four more eggs.png S4E17 Blaze extreme close-up.png S4E17 Blaze gets an egg from the garage sign.png Calculating the eggs S4E17 Blaze lands with egg in wheel.png S4E17 AJ "Nice going".png S4E17 Blaze wonders how many eggs they found.png S4E17 AJ checking Blaze's basket.png S4E17 AJ shows his calculator.png S4E17 Calculator close-up.png S4E17 8 found at the restaurant.png S4E17 5 more at the carnival.png S4E17 7 more at the garage.png S4E17 20 all together.png S4E17 AJ "We found 20 eggs".png S4E17 Blaze "we've gotta find a lot more".png S4E17 Blaze spots a toy factory.png To return to the The 100 Egg Challenge episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries